Rules (THGE)
List of rules that will be applied to THGE. If you have problems with these rules (or some make no sense), please message me (EthanKoenigsberg). Work in Progress Basic *Keep the turns realistic and plausible, this includes: **Inventing stuff that are impossible during that era (example, steam power is being invented in 1300 AD). **Expanding fast. **Real people, no-one in this map game are real, so you might need to name your leaders yourself but they have to be culture based, same with dynasty names, you can't have an Aztec name in a Vlach nation, right? Unless there are immigrants, or something that might happen. Some names are also hard to find in some cultures, but this is optional. *A turn will be four days. *Every turn must have a map at the end of the turn or at least five turns. *Confederations, Unions, Factions and Alliances such as HGE requires a legend and must be filled in multiple countries. **You cannot play as a confederation, instead the nations inside it are playable. ***Small states in HGE are not playable since they are composed of small states that are hard to model but they can attack you, sometimes one nation can be split off and become playable. *Do not edit the old turns, you will get banned from the game if you do such action. *If you pick your nation after the start of the turn then we'll set you up a turn where you will join. *You can't switch nations, but once your nation is annexed, you can join again for only one more time, once your last nation is annexed, you are banned from the game for attempting to pick another nation the third time so choose your nation wisely. *A turn stands for one year. Nations *Some tribal nations in Africa and Americas will appear later. *You can expand in your own continent (I'll say that the Old World is just a continent), but the ones who colonise by sea need to read the rules below. *You can create vassals, name them however you like. (excluding feudal ones) Colonisation *No colonisation for the Americas until 1450. **The Norse Kingdom is excluded from this restriction but they will not expand any further than Quebec, Labrador or Newfoundland, this is called 'The Vinland Restriction'. *No colonisation for Africa until 1500, but when colonising Africa, they will colonise only by three pixels until 1850. *To colonise, you need to be one of the 'sea powers', Norse Kingdom will ignore that rule until 1100. **Becoming one of the powers would require building ships for ten turns, sea powers will also need to be in Europe only until 1820, Asians can't colonise America anyway... :/ *To expand your colony, you need to expand around 10 pixels if you are a small power, compare to the large ones who get around 20 pixels. *When starting a colony, your colony will be one pixel, later you will expand further than that. *Colonies can gain independence by 1740. *Current Sea Powers: None Military *Small nations will have 10,000, large nations will have 30,000 and huge nations will have 60,000. *You are allowed to recruit 20,000 soldiers per turn for small and large nations, 30,000 for huge nations. *Building ships require a coastline (Capsian Sea, the Great Lakes does not count), this is vital for sea powers. *You are allowed to recruit mercenaries but they will cost money, therefore you have $100,000 at the start. Economy will be just points, scaled from 0 to 50, with one point for $10,000, can be improved later as time goes on. This applies to the army you have but each soldier needs $0.05 in order to maintain, if you have an army of 10,000,000, chances are going to become debt is more common if you don't have a strong economy, more details at economy. **1,000 mercenaries cost around $5,000 and every turn means you have to pay again until you dismiss them. **If you run out of money, then the mercenaries will no longer serve you and probably rebel against you. *Nuclear weapons are not allowed. Algorithms Battle The battle depends on the quality of the troops (and probably morale) and the amount of troops, Byzantine Empire starts off having a quality of 8, Muslims having 6, West Europe about 9, Native Americans (unless westernised) having 3 and so on but this can be changed over time as technology grows, but the cap remains at 15. Say if we have 210,000 British musketmen attacking 322,000 Aztec warriors. 210,000*9=1,890,000 and 322,000*3=966,000 1,890,000-966,000=924,000 924,000/9=102,666 About 102,666 British musketmen survived during the battle. Economy *You start with $100,000 with 1 point for economy and a capacity of 50 points, which produces $10,000 and will later improve. **One point in 930 AD to 1400 AD is $10,000 **One point in 1400 AD to 1750 AD is $20,000 **One point in 1750 AD to 1900 AD is $30,000 **One point in 1900 AD to Present Day is $50,000 *Though you can improve your economy by just saying "Nation improves their economy" which increases by only three points or naturally one point each turn. *The saying another "Nation improves their economy" will decrease the economic point by two. Nations plundering your trade routes would also reduce your economy point by five instead of two. Bad CPU events that target towards you reduces the point depending on the severity by one to five. *You can offer a trade offer that gives you $50,000 per turn but it will last for thirty turns. *The only thing you need to pay is your mercenaries and the army. **One soldier costs $0.05 in 930 AD to 1400 AD then $0.20 in 1400 AD to 1800 AD then $1.00 in 1800-1920 and finally $2.00 in 1920-Present Day. History, Settings and Nation Names During the start of turn one, you might have to follow those rules. *If you play as Byzantine Empire, you are at war with Serbia and Bulgaria, same applies with Serbia and Bulgaria, they are at war with Byzantine Empire since I made invasions with it during the process of making AHOW. Category:THGE Category:Map Games Category:Subpages of Map Games